Patch 1.03 (The Witcher 3)
Patch 1.03 for was released on May 21, 2015 for PCPatch 1.03 for PC now available! and May 30, 2015 for consoles.Patch 1.03 now available on consoles The update introduces a range of stability and performances enhancements as well as allows users to take advantage of some additional graphics settings. PC * Improves stability in gameplay and the UI * Improves performance especially in cutscenes and gameplay * Fixes grass and foliage popping that could occur after density parameters were changed * Improves Nvidia Hairworks performance * Boosted texture anisotropy sampling to 16x on Ultra preset * Sharpen Post-process settings extended from Off/On to Off/Low/High * Blood particles will now properly appear after killing enemies on the water * Corrects a bug where player was able to shoot bolts at friendly NPCs * Improves menu handling * Corrects an issue with Stamina regeneration while sprinting * Fixes a cursor lock issue that sometimes occurred when scrolling the map * Generally improves world map focus * Improves input responsiveness when using keyboard * Corrects some missing translations in the UI * Corrects an issue in dialogue selections * Rostan Muggs is back * Minor SFX improvements Consoles Xbox One * Corrects a bug where the player was able to shoot bolts at friendly NPCs. * Corrects an issue related to Stamina regeneration while sprinting. * Corrects a bug that could cause spontaneous combustion of gas clouds. * Reduces spawn times for certain groups of NPCs. * Blood particles will now correctly appear on water surfaces after foes are killed. * Corrects a visual effect in the Wandering in the Dark quest. * Improves foliage behavior in scenes. * Reduces foliage shadow popping. * Introduces a series of improvements in water rendering. * "Melltith" sword is visible again. * Fixes some minor graphics bugs in gwent. * Corrects some missing translations in localized versions. * Improves performance, especially in cutscenes and during gameplay. * Caps the framerate at 30 fps. * Fixes an issue that caused the autosave function to break during longer game sessions. * Introduces a number of minor improvements in SFX. * Fixes an issue that could have caused an infinite loading screen in certain circumstances in the Wandering in the Dark quest. * Corrects an issue in the dialogue system that might have caused rare instances of dialogue looping in certain scenes. * Improves stability in gameplay and the UI, especially during games of gwent. * Upgrading items included in gear sets no longer destroys rune sockets on said items. * Fixes an occasional bug in the Journal in the Fake Papers quest. * Enlarges the loot pop-up window in the UI. * Button callouts are now correctly displayed in the Main and Pause menus in the Japanese version. PlayStation 4 * Corrects a bug where the player was able to shoot bolts at friendly NPCs. * Corrects an issue related to Stamina regeneration while sprinting. * Corrects a bug that could cause spontaneous combustion of gas clouds. * Reduces spawn times for certain groups of NPCs. * Blood particles will now properly appear on water surfaces after foes are killed. * Corrects a visual effect in the Wandering in the Dark quest. * Improves foliage behavior in scenes. * Reduces foliage shadow popping. * "Melltith" sword is visible again. * Fixes some minor graphics bugs in gwent. * Corrects some missing translations in localized versions. * Improves performance, especially in cutscenes and during gameplay. * Introduces a number of minor improvements in SFX. * Fixes an issue that could have caused an infinite loading screen in certain circumstances in "Wandering in the Dark" quest. * Corrects an issue in the dialogue system that might have caused rare instances of dialogue looping in certain scenes. * Improves stability in gameplay and the UI, especially during games of gwent. * Upgrading items included in gear sets no longer destroys rune sockets on said items. * Fixes an occasional bug in the Journal in the "Fake Papers" quest. * Enlarges the loot pop-up window in the UI. References Category:The Witcher 3 patches